The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bigtooth Maple tree, botanically known as Acer grandidentatum ‘JFS-NuMex 3’, and commonly known as ‘JFS-NuMex 3’ Bigtooth Maple.
The new Bigtooth Maple (Acer grandidentatum ‘JFS-NuMex 3’) has unique foliar and growth traits. The plant shows resiliency to drought and improved resistance to tar spot fungi (Rhytisma spp.) and powdery mildew (Phyllactina marissalii), which are common fungal diseases of Acer grandidentatum. The new Bigtooth Maple is also faster growing, more upright and well branched than all other Acer grandidentatum selections, and displays brighter fall colors.